Luke and Rey's adventures
by Meggie8ter
Summary: Both, Luke and Rey must avenge Han Solo's death and Rey finds the truth to her relationship between Luke, Leia, Han, and Ben. This story has a connection to William Shakespeare's stories with avenging Han Solos death I've had this idea for a long time.


Since Luke left Leia has been in search of him, r2d2 has been in low power mode, and nobody knew if little baby girl Reyhanna Breu Skywalker had lived through her cousins massacre. Now that there's a lead to Luke all will help and build it so Leia, Chewie, Finn, and Rey can avenge Han Solo's death.

Being left as a young child my life was rough I went day to day trying to live and hoping one day my mother and father would one day return to me. When BB8 came into my life it was almost like a way of saying that it was time I found out who I was and if my name is actually Rey because I didn't know who I really was except I could fly ships, but never left the planet before, I could speak droid, I could even speak Chewbacca. Now General Leia has me on this mission trying to find Luke if he is still alive anyways. I have climbed and climbed and still no sign of the famous Jedi master. As I was about to give up my search there he stood, this old man turning around in Jedi clothing, a robotic hand, a beard, and a strange looking face when he was looking at me when I was hold the Jedi's former light saber.

"Your Luke Skywalker aren't you?" I asked the old man standing in front of me. " yes child what brings you to this place?" Asked Luke. "Your sister she's needs your help to track down Kylo Ren to avenge the death of Han Solo." I replied. "So it is true my feelings haven't felt like this since the day I lost the two loves of my life, my wife who Kylo killed, an my daughter whom was hidden for protection on a desert planet." Luke said. I listened to Luke and how he was distraught over my words. Maybe Leia was wrong to send me here maybe she's the one to bring Luke back home.

"Young Rey you must be here to get me to come back home, and be a Jedi master again?" Luke asked. "Well yes but sir how do you know my name?" I asked him. "A Jedi has tricks in knowing a strong force towards people, but there's something I would tell you but that's for a later time." Luke replied. I had no clue of what he was talking about. When I was talking to Luke it was like a connection with a person I have never experienced well maybe before Jakku but I was just a young child when I was left there.

Since I watched Han Solo die it seemed like someone was hiding me from love, pain, and seeing death. I can't really even picture what the person would look like today because it's been years since I was left on Jakku. I'm glad BB8 found me because I don't ever want to go back because I was lonely the only friend I had was a doll I made when I was like 6 maybe 7 she kept me safe, but I was lonely and I wanted my family mostly my father if I had one. In another life I think I was a daddy's girl but maybe that was one of my dreams.

We walked down to the falcon Luke wanted to make contact with Leia and see Chewie after we witnessed Han being stabbed with the llightsaber and falling to his death on the starkiller base. "Leia it's me your brother yes I'm alive Rey is safe I am going to send Chewie back so Rey and I can talk through things and learn to become a Jedi" Luke said to Leia. Leia was just happy to hear Luke's voice. Chewie left but R2D2 stayed because R2 was carrying something Luke wanted but wasn't ready to look at yet.

"Master Luke what happened to Ben Solo before he became Kylo Ren?" I asked. "Snoke because after a sith dies there's 1 no more no less after the emperor was thrown from the Death Star from my father who was Darth Vader, the galaxy was at peace for a while but then the Sith came back. You see young Rey Snoke was one of palatines minions that he was training behind Vader back" Luke told me. "Wow." That's all I could say. "Okay so R2 let's find those things I placed in you years ago." Luke said. R2 just beeped telling him okay. R2 is cool but I miss BB8 because he was my first real friend in my life. "What's that master Luke?" I asked. "Something for you about your family." He said. What was running through my head was how did he know my family but I wanted to find out who I was.

Luke handed me a letter I opened it.

Dear Rey,

Precious baby girl just know what your about to read was for

Your own protection. I don't want to do this but if it's a chance

To save you from your cousin I'm willing to do anything to save

What I have left of my love your mother, I know you probably will

Be waiting for me but I'm leaving the falcon for you. One day Leia

Will find a link to something I left for the resistance that would help

Fight Kylo Ren. You maybe little know and not know much about

Jedi but you are strong in the force and a strong pilot like I am. Hopefully one day you can forgive me for what I am doing to you just know I love you very much baby girl,

Sincerely,

Daddy

(Luke Skywalker)

I was shocked to find out I was Kylo Rens cousin and that the missing Jedi was my father, Chewie was like my uncle I watched my uncle get murdered and now my father and I are going to help avenge my uncles death. I just can't believe I'm a skywalker so this is the reason why the lightsaber called to me. "You okay Rey." My father asked "yes I am I'm just fine actually I'm happy I now know who I am." I said. Now that I know who I am I can avenge Uncle Han's Death.


End file.
